Zac Daulson
'''Zac Daulson '''is a Demigod Son of Ares, and known as the former Counciler of Cabin 5. Although Zac proclaims himself as the Camp Bully, he is far from it, he actually has a heart and cares deeply about all his half-siblings, due to their capability of defeating him in any kind of combat. Zac also seems to be known as a jerk by Exavier, although the two are very fond of each other in later on books. Background Not much is known about Zac, he is assumed to have been claimed at the age of thirteen, due to the decree that was held during the events of the Percy Jackson Series, although, he might've been claimed later, due to his constant capablility to blend in with mortal children. Zac was raised to the Head Counciler of the Ares cabin, sometime before the events of The One of Chaos, although this is soon after taken away as Exavier challenges him for the seat of Counciler, it's unknown if the rules for being a counciler are still in effect at Camp, but if so, that would mean that Exavier was never offically the head counciler until after his quest. Personality At first, Zac acts like a jerk for the fact, that he had a new brother. In reality, Zac is very kind and outgoing, he also is not one to comment much on people that are obviously stronger than him. He does have a tendency of being very kind to Exavier, although he can at times bag on him, and make him look small. This adds into the whole typical understanding of brothers, as most modern brothers often get on each other's nevers, just to later be like best friends. Appearance When described, Exavier states that he has muscles and made him feel inferior to him, due to the fact that Zac was all muscled up and buff, while Exavier on the other hand was less than impressive. Zac is noted to be capable of attracting the female campers, although this could just mean that his personality is less than expected, also he is shown to be much of a jerk for the sake of the new child of Ares. Powers Human Abilities *ADHD: Like all demigods, he has battle reflexes that keep him alive in life or death situations. *Dyslexia: Like most demigods, he has a hard time reading modern languages, but can read Ancient Greek due to this. Demigod Abilities *Swordsmenship: He is capable with swords, due to his father being the God of war, although this doesn't seem well due to him not being capable of defeating Exavier in sword combate. He is well enough to place second in the Ares cabin. *Induced Strength: He is stronger than most teenaged boys, this is due to his father being Ares, this helps him with personal training. It's duely noted than most children of Ares have this ability do a certain degree. *Induced Speed: He is capable of running very fast, this helps when it comes to long distance battles and tiresome trails. This is also an ability that most children of Ares have. Trivia *He is the Second in Command of the Ares Cabin, as of The One of Chaos. *Although they start off with a bad realtionship, both Exavier and Zac become very close. *Zac isn't very special, like Exavier when it comes to battle. *Zac acts like the bully in order to help his cabin mates become stronger from the very beginning. This also is shown like how Clarisse was in The Lightning Theif, although most children of Ares are often strong, before being claimed. Category:Beikeiai17 Category:Children of Ares